An Anubis Camping Trip
by xGaloshes
Summary: Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, Amber, Jerome, Joy, Nina, Fabian, Willow, and KT go on a camping trip, nothing more to say xD Peddie, Jeroy, Amfie, and Fabina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis.

* * *

"Alfie and Jerome, I swear to God if I get hit by this thing one more time I'm going to –" Patricia's threat was cut off when Jerome leaned forward and grabbed the paper ball from her hand.

"Shut up." He smirked, tossing it to Alfie, who was sitting in the seat behind him. Patricia muttered a curse word directed towards the two idiots and turned back around, staring at the window in a huffy silence. _Why_ had she agreed to go on this stupid camping trip?

KT and Amber had proposed the idea a while ago, just before summer break, because Amber was missing everyone at Anubis already. And after weeks of pestering, almost everyone in the house agreed to go – even Nina had come, as she was visiting England to see Fabian, and the rest of the house, again ('Just as friends! We have a lot to talk about.' Fabian insisted), and he had convinced her to come along as well. So now the house was separated into two large cars – Eddie was driving the first one, with Patricia in the front seat with him. Then came Jerome and Joy in the middle, though Joy was currently curled in a ball, sleeping, and Jerome was throwing a paper ball back and forth with Alfie. Alfie sat in the back with Amber, who was also sleeping, and the luggage was crammed in every open space. And the other car contained Nina, Fabian, KT, and Willow – Mara was on vacation and couldn't come.

Patricia knew this was going to end badly, how could it not? Nothing good ever happened when the entire house was forced together. She leaned her head against the window and sighed loudly, causing Eddie to look over at her.

"What's up?" He asked, glancing at her for a moment before returning his eyes to the road. Patricia shrugged, shutting her eyes.

"This is going to be a disaster." She muttered, pulling her knees up onto the seat and fidgeting with the seat-belt to get herself comfortable.

"Don't be grouchy. This'll be nice, no saving the world, no creepy guys in a tank, no homework…" He trailed off, sighing dreamily. Patricia merely snorted in response and began to doze off.

When she blinked her blue eyes open again, she immediately threw a hand over her face. The sun was directly in front of the car, blaring in her eyes. Shielding her eyes with her hand, Patricia glanced over at Eddie. He had the visor pulled down to shield his eyes from the light, and also had a pair of slick black sunglasses on. Throwing a glare at him and wishing she would have brought her own glasses, she pulled down her visor.

"Good evening, Sleeping Beauty." Eddie mocked, earning him another glare from his girlfriend. "You picked a good time to wake up; we're going to be at the campsite any second." Eddie informed, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. Of course, this wasn't really a campsite at all. Alfie and Jerome had 'discovered' it, apparently, and they insisted it was the best place to camp, as it had a small waterfall and lake just a short walk away.

"Hey – hey, stop! This is it!" Alfie suddenly shouted, making Amber raise her head and give him a pouty look for disturbing her sleep. Eddie stopped abruptly, pulling off into the high grass at the side of the road. The car behind them, following his lead, did the same. Patricia stretched and sighed, turning around to look at the other passengers. Joy was cuddled against Jerome, his head on hers, both had appeared to be sleeping but Jerome was rousing now.

"Ready for the best camping trip ever?" Eddie asked, grinning widely. Patricia rolled her eyes and jumped out of the car, stretching again. Her eyes wondered to the other car, where Nina and KT were both getting out. She smiled to herself and jogged over, glad to see Nina again.

"Patricia! I've missed you so much!" Nina said warmly, running forwards to trap Patricia in a hug. Patricia awkwardly squirmed away, patting Nina's shoulder but smiling all the same.

"Same here. Are you coming back next year?" Patricia asked; waving as KT walked up beside them.

"I'm not sure, Gram's still kind of ill… Er- we should probably go help him." Nina said suddenly, pointing past Patricia. Patricia quickly spun around to see Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie. They evidently had some kind of stupid boy-game going on, as Alfie was stacking all of the bags into Eddie's arms as Jerome laughed and counted each one.

"No, let him hurt himself. Let's go see the campsite, Alfie says it's great." Patricia dismissed her boyfriend with a roll of her eyes and began walking towards an overgrown path leading into the woods. Nina and KT shrugged and followed obediently, cringing as they heard Eddie yell in pain when he buckled under the weight of the bags (and Amber's suitcases, because she insisted she absolutely _had_ to bring almost an entire summer wardrobe and five pairs of shoes just for a four day long camping trip.)

* * *

**This will be a few chapters long~ There's going to be some Peddie, Jeroy, Amfie (as I love them together, and see Walfie as more of a friend sort of pairing. Willow's going to be in this, but won't be with Alfie.), and Fabina :D**

**Not sure how great this chapter is, but they'll get better, I promise! If you have anything you'd like to see happen while they're on this trip, PM me or leave it in the reviews, I'll try to add it in for you (: **

**Also – 'Peddie: Just Add Children' readers, I am trying to think up a new chapter, but I'm having major writers block with it ): Sorry!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think of this so far~ **

**xGaloshes **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis.

* * *

"That's it! We're sleeping on the ground under the stars. I give up." Jerome finally groaned in defeat, throwing the poles of the tent he was trying to build onto the ground. Joy sat on a rock, watching him with amusement dancing in her eyes. Alfie and Eddie smirked and looked up from the other side of the little clearing they were in, where they had just finished pitching the other tent.

"Oh, come on Clarke, even _Amber_ could pitch a tent." Patricia chided as she walked past him, towards the tent Eddie and Alfie had just finished.

"Are you making fun of me?" Amber asked, putting a hand on her hip as she looked at Patricia challengingly.

"Not at all. That was a compliment." Patricia smirked, bending down to look into the tent and frowning. "I hate sleeping in tents. We should have rented an RV." She mumbled.

"Quit whining, Yacker." Eddie teased, jabbing her in the side as she stood up. Patricia scowled and batted him away, and then crossed the clearing to sit next to Joy and watch Jerome struggle to pitch the tent.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore. _Move_, Jerome." KT finally sighed, taking pity on the tall boy and walking over. "Did you even _look_ at the directions? This isn't even near the right spot…" She muttered, pulling a pole out of the crumpled heap of a tent and putting it in the correct place. Jerome glared at her as he stepped back, but let her take over. Joy laughed, and he turned to glare at her next.

"Don't be laughing, Mercer. I don't see you doing anything important." He teased, raising his eyebrows at the small brown-haired girl.

"What do you want me to do? Go mess up the tent like you were?" Joy teased right back, standing up to face him. Patricia rolled her eyes and did a gagging motion – teasing was only cute when she and Eddie did it, otherwise it was sickening.

"Funny. You could go collect some firewood, if it wouldn't hurt your poor little feet." Jerome said; his voice high as if talking to a child. Joy smiled and leaned forward, bringing her lips so his just as Patricia jumped up.

"Ugh, come _on_." She groaned, tugging Joy away from Jerome and towards the other girls. Joy whined at being tugged away, but stopped as they neared KT, Nina, and Amber.

"Want to go get firewood? If I have to watch Joy and Jerome flirting for another minute I'm going to puke." Patricia asked, letting Joy's elbow go and crossing her arms. Amber did a high-pitched 'aww'.

"Jeroy is so cute though, Patricia!" She complained, and Joy nodded her head.

"Now you know how _I _feel when you're being all lovey-dovey with Eddie." Joy chimed in, smiling at Patricia's uncomfortable glare.

"Come on, Nina, KT, we'll go find some ourselves. And where's Willow gone?" Patricia added as an afterthought, glancing around.

"She said something about good vibes and took off over there." KT shrugged, jabbing her thumb towards a clump of wild-flowers. Patricia rolled her eyes and stalked off, the other four girls following close behind.

* * *

"So, Stutter Rutter, how's making out – I mean, _up_ – with Nina coming along?" Jerome asked slyly, walking over to the pile of bags and suitcases with the other guys.

"I – We're not – she's – She's a friend, my best friend." Fabian stammered, not really even answering Jerome's question. Eddie feigned a look of shock.

"She's your best friend? Thanks, dude. Thanks a lot." The blonde American said dramatically, bending down to pick up a few bags.

"Fabian, we all know you like her. It's really sad to see you even try to deny it." Alfie snickered, mimicking Eddie.

"Shut up." Fabian muttered in defeat, slinging a bag over his shoulder. The other three boys laughed loudly, Eddie clapping him on the back. They separated, Alfie and Jerome taking some bags to one tent and Eddie and Fabian to another. The bags were completely mixed, and the girls would probably have to sort through them upon returning, but they really couldn't care less.

"So, really, are you two getting back together?" Eddie asked, plopping down on top of the bags he had just dropped onto the floor of the tent.

"I – I don't know. I don't want to bring it up and ruin the trip for everyone, you know?" Fabian sighed, scratching his neck. Eddie didn't respond, and Fabian looked up to see him digging through a bright pink bag. "Eddie! You can't just go through their stuff. What if that's Patricia's bag? She'll kill us…" He trailed off, glancing at the opening flap of the tent as if she was going to storm through any moment. Eddie gave a loud laugh.

"You're scared of _Patricia_? What's she gunna do, glare you to death?" Eddie laughed, rolling his eyes and looking into the bag with a bemused expression.

"She – she hits hard!" Fabian defended weakly.

"That's a point. But this defiantly isn't Patricia's. I think it's Amber's – look at all the crap she brought!" Eddie said, shoving the bag towards Fabian. Fabian looked in timidly.

"Make-up." Fabian said incredulously, blinking in surprise. "She brought a bag of make-up to the woods." He said; shaking his head and throwing the bag back down.

* * *

"Oh – gross! Get it! Get it!" Amber squealed and screamed, shaking her hand in front of KT's face. KT was laughing; trying to grab Amber's frantically shaking hand to brush the small spider off.

"Hold still! There, I got it, it's gone." KT ordered and then brushed the little spider off, shaking her head affectionately at the blonde. Amber shuddered dramatically and brushed herself off.

"I didn't realize there were so many bugs out here." Amber said distastefully, bending down to pick up the small pile of sticks she had dropped upon seeing the spider crawling up her arm.

"Amber, we're in the middle of the woods, _of course_ there's going to be bugs everywhere." KT laughed, picking up a long, dry stick and nestling it with the others she carried. "I think we have enough to shut the guys up – I wonder where the other three are…"

* * *

"I hate camping. I hate bugs, and I hate being out in the woods. I hate rain and mud and _everything_. This was a stupid idea." Patricia's complaints slid from her mouth in a rude hiss as she trudged behind Joy and Nina. She had just fallen in a mud puddle after proving a point to Joy, and now almost the entire half of her body was covered in mud, as well as some in her hair and on her face. Joy and Nina were having a field-day over it, still snickering at their friend's misfortune.

"I don't even care about these stupid sticks. If the guys want a fire so bad they can find stuff to burn themselves. I'm going to get changed." Patricia finally huffed, throwing the two twigs she had picked up onto the ground and stomping off back towards the camp-site. Joy and Nina laughed louder as they continued on, chatting quietly – if not a bit awkwardly. Both girls seemed determined to forgive and forget though; they were really making an effort to become friends.

* * *

Eddie looked up from the circle of rocks he was arranging when he heard something walking nearby. Soon enough, a very cross looking Patricia erupted from the brush, muttering under her breath and kicking at the roots and rocks. Eddie noticed she was covered in mud and smirked broadly, standing up to greet her.

"And I thought Amber would be the one complaining for a mud-bath." He teased, blocking her path to the tents. Patricia glared at him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Eddie, not now. I fell in this big stupid mud puddle and there's no place to shower out here and now I get to feel gross for four days –"

"I have an idea, come on." Eddie cut her off and grabbed her wrist, tugging her towards the woods.

"Let me go! Stop! You doofus, _let me go_!" Patricia's complaints got weaker and weaker, as her curiosity got the better of her and she did want to know what this brilliant idea of his was. "What's that noise?" She asked suddenly, as Eddie paused and glanced around.

"Jerome said there was a path to it…" He muttered, his eyebrows knitting together as he thought about the other boy's instructions. "Oh! Here, this way." Eddie exclaimed suddenly, grabbing her wrist again and yanking her down another overgrown path. He pushed through and then stopped, smirking as he looked down at Patricia.

"This'll do, weasel. I forgot they said there was a lake up here. Getting in with me?" She asked, slipping off her shoes and socks and setting them down on a mossy rock. Eddie made a face and shook his head, looking at the little waterfall and pond carefully.

"Nah, it's probably cold." He said, watching Patricia walk over to the waters edge. He smirked and quietly walked up behind her, the sound of the waterfall muffling his footsteps across the ground. He bounded forward and made to push her in, and his plan would have worked – if only Patricia hadn't seen his reflection creeping up behind her and moved out of the way. Eddie tumbled in, splashing a laughing Patricia.

"These shoes are going to be ruined!" Eddie gasped as his head broke the surface, glaring at Patricia. She rolled her eyes and eased in beside him, letting the water soak her jeans and shirt.

"You're such a _girl_." Patricia teased, dipping her head under the water. He was right – it was cold, and the fact that the sun was slipping behind the trees now didn't help.

"One of us has to be." Eddie grumbled as she emerged again, earning him a faceful of water.

* * *

"Where are Eddie and Patricia?" Nina asked as she threw her armful of sticks into the partially assembled fire-pit. Fabian shrugged, tapping his fingers on the old log he was sitting on.

"No clue. Eddie was setting up the rocks around there one minute and then he was gone." Fabian sighed, watching Nina turn and smile at him.

"Ah, well, Patricia fell in this big mud puddle and came storming in here – he probably took her off for a walk or something to cool her down." Nina figured, walking over and sitting down next to Fabian on the log as he nodded in agreement.

"This is nice. I've missed you – er, all of you – so much." Nina said, a light blush decorating her cheeks for a moment. Fabian's cheek mirrored this and he stared ahead for a moment, nodding.

"I – _we_ – missed you too, Nina. It was odd not having our Chosen One helping us figure out the mystery." Fabian breathed, turning back to face Nina with a small smile on his face. Nina's face reddened a bit more, though it was getting hard to see as the sun's light diminished. She was about to reply when Alfie came bursting out of the tent behind them.

"We're lighting the fire up! Yeah!" He cheered, leaping over the log Nina and Fabian were on and to the fire-pit. KT stood up to help him fix the rocks around the pit, glad to get away from Amber and Willow's talk about Amber's wardrobe. Fabian and Nina exchanged an awkward smile and lapsed into a happy silence.

* * *

**Wow, it's hard writing 10 teens all at once! I'm trying to give them all a bit of time in the spotlight, but I find myself drifting back to Patricia and Eddie xD I really understand their personalities and dynamic more then I do any of the other characters/couples, they're so much easier to write for me. **

**I see KT as a pretty outdoorsy type, as well as Eddie and Alfie - and Willow likes being out there for the flowers. Amber and Patricia are defiantly ****_not _****the biggest fans of camping (even if it was partly Amber's idea in the first place). And then the rest are just along for the ride, ahaha.**

**Anyway, bare with me guys! This might have a few more chapters then I expected at the beginning :D And keep those reviews coming, you guys are all ****_amazing_****!**

**xGaloshes **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis

* * *

Patricia and Eddie swam in the little lake for a while, their feet skimming the rocks at the bottom as they bickered back and forth and splashed each other playfully. They had gotten used to the cold water, but now that the sun was edging it's way behind the trees it was becoming almost unbearably so.

"It's getting cold." Patricia remarked, treading in the middle of the lake beside Eddie. He nodded, looking down at the darkening water and suppressing a yawn.

"Let's try to dry off a bit before we head back to the camp, then." Eddie said, taking the hint and swimming towards the rocky bank. Patricia followed, watching as he tried to scramble up the steep bank. She smirked and quietly drifted over to him, raising her hand and pulling him back down by the collar of his soaked shirt. He squinted in confusion, turning around to meet her eyes. Patricia smiled mischievously and leaned forward, giving him a swift, yet sweet, kiss before pulling away.

"There's an easier way to get up over there." She breathed onto his cheek, resting her head against the side of his, wrapping her arms around his neck in a moment of rare affection. Eddie smiled; he secretly relished in these rare moments, and reached up to twirl a strand of her damp auburn hair, which looked almost black in the fading light.

"Race you." He challenged, but made no move to go. Instead he snaked an arm around her submerged waist and pulled her closer. She let out a content sigh and Eddie took the opportunity to capture her lips in his once more. This kiss lasted for a few blissful seconds before Patricia pulled away again. Before Eddie could register what she was doing, Patricia was quickly swimming to a spot a short way away where they could climb easily back onto land.

"Keep up, weasel!" She laughed gleefully, sending a splash of water behind her and streaking towards the 'finish line'. Eddie rolled his eyes and eagerly threw his body back into the water to swim after her.

* * *

"Loser." Patricia smiled as they leaned against the mossy rock that she had earlier put her shoes on.

"You're a sore winner, you know." Eddie remarked as he wrung out the hem of his shirt. Patricia shrugged, doing the same to one of her pant legs. They sat in silence for a while, and Eddie glanced over at Patricia curiously. She was just going to let him get away with that comment? She looked far away, off in her own world, and with a troubled expression as she absentmindedly wrung her pant leg.

"What's wrong, Yacker?" He asked, elbowing her side gently to get her attention. She jumped slightly, shifting her gaze across the lake.

"Nothing." Patricia muttered in a would-be casual tone, but, after spending so much time with her, Eddie could easily tell she was lying. He raised his eyebrows and gave her a questioning look – one Patricia didn't have to turn to see to know he was giving. She sighed, knowing he wasn't going to stop now.

"I get like – flashbacks, sometimes." Patricia admitted weakly, seizing her other pant leg suddenly and wringing it mercilessly. Eddie's eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"Of what?" He asked softly, pausing his wringing and focusing his attention solely on the auburn-haired girl beside him.

"Of what the sinner – of what _I_ did, when I was a sinner." Patricia choked out, refusing to meet Eddie's eyes.

"_Patricia_," Eddie began, putting a hand on near her elbow. She shrugged him off angrily.

"I tried to take you guys to Denby and Robert! I didn't even care!" Patricia protested. Obviously, she had given the issue some thought. None of them really discussed the entire 'sinner' issue – it was quickly explained, as was the rescue, and then everyone put their best foot forward to get things back to normal. Eddie felt guilty as he thought about this now; he should have been there to talk to her.

"You weren't you; you didn't have control over yourself –" Eddie tried again, completely forgetting both of them were out, at night, in soaking wet clothes for the time being.

"I was horrible to you! I called you names and called you worthless!" Patricia said, her voice getting a bit shrill. Eddie grabbed her cheek with his hand, making her face him. She fought against this, of course, and kept her eyes on her lap.

"Stop. That wasn't _you_, that was Robert, _Ammut_. Don't beat yourself up over it, Yacker. Everything's okay." Eddie comforted, brushing his thumb against her cheek. She kept her eyes down still, and looked like she was fighting with herself to say something.

"But it wasn't all Ammut. I told you I hated you, when I was still myself." Patricia said in a small voice and squeezed her eyes shut, and a single tear ran down from one of her eyes and onto Eddie's hand. Eddie almost broke down himself – he could stand a lot of things, but seeing Patricia cry wasn't one of them.

"You didn't mean to, you were upset, it was Denby's fault." Eddie excused her quickly once again, running his thumb over the wet trail the tear had left on her cheek.

"_Eddie,_" Patricia began again, snapping her eyes open. Why wouldn't he fight back? She was _terrible_ to him; he couldn't just let it go!

"I don't _care_, Patricia. I love you." Eddie said simply, and Patricia froze. Her eyes finally met his, her mouth moving wordlessly. "Finally, the Yacker stops yacking." Eddie gave her a breathy smile, silently praying he didn't just screw up – _again._

"I – uhm, I –" Patricia stammered, feeling like Fabian. She rolled her eyes at herself and suddenly leaned forward, kissing the blonde American deeply. Eddie willingly obliged, pulling her closer. Finally she pulled away, looking at him – uncharacteristically bashful. "- you too." She muttered, hoping that would work in response. Eddie's large smile told her it did.

* * *

**I decided it might be a bit easier if I kinda broke up the activities/characters into different chapters. That way it gets to be more detailed, and you guys get more chapters to read~ **

**So here's a sweet little Peddie chapter, I actually really like this one – I wrote the majority of it on an iPhone notepad after I finished up some state tests today. I was really hoping to see these two discuss this in the finale, but that obviously didn't happen xD I'm not too sure about the ending, butttt, I'm not going to mess with it. ****_xXAquaMangoXx_****, I hope these Peddie kisses worked for you! **

**Can we get this to 25 reviews before tomorrows update? :D**

**Also, I'd like to thank you guys. I'd love to message each and everyone of you individually, but that would take a lot of time that I don't have ): So here's a shout-out to all of you wonderful reviewers, reading your responses brightens up my day, you guys are all great!**

**xGaloshes **


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not ticklish, Ambs." Alfie laughed, leaning against the Amber's legs. She sat above him, on the log, while he lay on the ground, his feet just far enough away from the roaring fire to not be bothered. "I'm like, invincible."

"Not being ticklish doesn't make you invincible, Alfie." Fabian remarked from the other log, where he still sat next to Nina. Alfie snorted, laying his head against Amber's knees and looking up at her.

"Everyone is ticklish, Boo." Amber remarked, tapping his nose. Alfie smiled and shook his head.

"So, you're ticklish?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm ticklish." Amber confirmed, nodding so that her two long blonde braids beat against her shoulders.

"Interesting." Alfie smirked, rolling over onto his knees and placing his hands on Amber's knees as she looked at him questioningly. His smirk only grew as he surveyed her, wondering which of the well-known ticklish spots he should try first. What he was doing dawned on Amber suddenly, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach and sides.

"No I'm not! I'm not ticklish, I swear! Just kidding, ha ha!" She insisted as his smile grew wider and he leaned forward. He pried her arms away and attacked her sides as she squealed and playfully slapped his shoulders. "Alfie! Stop it!" The blonde laughed, nearly falling from the log as she giggled wildly.

"I think you're ticklish, Ambs." Alfie chuckled as he continued tickling her despite her struggles against him.

"Stop! Stop!" Amber gasped, wrapping her arms around her sides again and gasping, trying to catch her breath. Alfie leaned forward, batting his eyes.

"I will for a kiss." He offered, childishly puckering his lips up at her and making smooching noises. Amber rolled her eyes and leaned forward, pecking his lips quickly and then pushing his head away.

"Get a room." Jerome's taunt came from the other side of the fire, where he and Joy were resting against a rock. Joy slapped his chest lightly, smiling over at Amber and Alfie. He sighed and glanced up at Amber, tapping his chin. "If memory serves, Amber, Alfie has a rather ticklish spot behind his right knee."

At this, Alfie scrambled to his feet, away from Amber, who he had just been begging for a kiss from.

"Oooh, Boo!" Amber sung, jumping up as well. "C'mere!" She said, beaming widely and beckoning him forward. Alfie laughed nervously and shook his head.

"He's lying. I'm not ticklish at all. Just got a bad knee, and it – it hurts if someone touches it. And you know how Jerome likes to see us in pain..." Alfie stammered, glancing around at the rest of the house for support. He received none as Amber walked closer to him, her pearly white smile growing bigger by the second.

"Amber Millington, if you try to tickle me I won't share my marshmallows with you!" Alfie pulled out his last resort card, watching her smile fall into a pondering lip pucker.

"Where are the marshmallows?" She finally asked, cocking her head.

"My bag! And Eddie brought stuff to make smorez!" Alfie insisted, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Where is Eddie? And… Patricia? Ooh, are they out together? Aw! Peddie time!" Amber gushed, looking around for the missing couple and then clapping her hands. Everyone chuckled, and then Amber made an impatient motion for Alfie to go get the smorez supplies.

Alfie ran off to the tent and dived in, rummaging around for a bit before bursting back out with his arms full of bags of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars.

"The chocolates kind of melty, but that's okay. Fabian, grab some sticks?" Alfie asked, looking over his shoulder as he set down the supplies on a flat rock. Fabian nodded and got off of the log, only to trip over it and give a stuttering sorry to Nina as he then stumbled to the bushes to get them sticks, blushing furiously (though it was unnoticeable in the dark).

Fabian walked into the woods some, looking for long sticks that would be suitable to roast marshmallows and smorez on. As he walked, he heard the murmurs of another person, or people, speaking. At first he brushed it off as the others back at the camp, but soon he heard the snapping of sticks in front of him.

"Who's there?" Fabian called bravely, squinting in the darkness, his body tensing.

"_Fabian?_" Came a familiar female voice, and Fabian's shoulders relaxed instantly.

"Yeah, where are you? What are you doing?" He asked, swinging his head around as he heard stomping through the brush.

"We're coming. Genius here forgot the way back to the camp from the lake." Patricia's voice jeered and Fabian could only guess she was sending daggers at Eddie. Sure enough, the two emerged from the shadows, still damp from their swim. "What are _you_ doing? Why aren't you at the campsite with the others?" Patricia questioned, raising an eyebrow at the brunette boy.

"Sticks – uh, they want to roast marshmallows and stuff." Fabian explained quickly, holding up the few sticks he had managed to collect so far. Eddie snorted loudly.

"I told Alfie I wanted to roast them!" He pouted, glaring through the trees at a faint orange glow. "And that stick won't work, it's too skinny." Eddie pointed out, taking a small stick from Fabian's hand and throwing it on the ground. Fabian sent a curious look at him, wondering how he had spotted that in the near-darkness.

"I'm going back to change my clothes. Find me a good stick, weasel." Patricia said, glancing at Eddie's dark figure before stumbling back towards the camp where the others were. Fabian and Eddie continued to pick suitable roasting sticks with the occasional "Too short," or "Too skinny," from Eddie.

Soon enough the two returned to camp with arms full of long and strong sticks, earning cheers from the others and a "Took you long enough," from Patricia. Amber jumped off of the log to snatch the sticks away, taking them back to Alfie and prodding him with one.

"Open the bag, open the bag!" She rushed as he ripped open the bags. The other members of the trip stood up as well, crowding around the flat rock and bending down to get a stick, a handful of marshmallows, and a few graham crackers.

The ten of them set around the fire, stuffing their mouths and laughing at their own jokes. It was almost like one of those corny camping trips that movies had, Patricia thought as she wiped her sticky hands off on Eddie's shirt. He returned the favor by putting a bit of marshmallow goo in her hair. _Almost, _Patricia emphasized as she sighed and began working the goo from her drying hair.

"It's – wow, its 11 o'clock already. We should probably start sorting through the bags and getting our sleeping bags out." KT said, blinking in surprise as she glanced at the purple watch on her wrist. Everyone mumbled their agreement and began to slowly stand, heading into the two tents and beginning to toss out bags that didn't belong. After a few minor arguments, the girls were settled in one tent and the boys in the other.

"Amber, what is _that_?" Patricia suddenly asked a few minutes after they had all laid down in their sleeping bags.

"A night-light." Came the blondes reply.

"Well, shut it off! It's in my eyes." Patricia whispered loudly, cracking open an eye to glare at Amber's covered figure and the bright little light that was shining in front of her face.

"No! I need it. I read that light scares off wild animals." Amber whispered back, her hand snaking up to cradle the tiny portable night-light. Patricia groaned, wondering where she had even read a lie like that, but rolled over, only to be met with Willow's feet, which were poking out from the sleeping bag she had thrown over her like a regular blanket. Patricia groaned, scooting down in her bag farther. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I'm really, really tired guys - I barely got any sleep at all last night and was up early this morning. I don't even know how I've written any of this, to be honest. I can barely keep my eyes open. This is probably so messed up and all over the place, but I really wanted to get in an update for you all tonight. **

**Don't hate me, please x-x This started out as Amfie but the others jumped in as well… oops. I think the next chapter'll be Jerome and Joy going on a nice little hike in the morning, so there's something to look forward to instead of being stuck on this horrible chapter ): **

**But thank you guys for the reviews! We made it to 25 like I aimed for :D You guys rock. I'm not really expecting any for this chapter, but what can I do.**

**xGaloshes **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis

* * *

"Psst… Joy…" A quiet voice hissed from outside the girl's tent. "Joy? Are you up?" It asked a bit louder from just outside the flap of the tent.

"Jerome?" Joy whispered, looking at the shadow on the tent where he stood. He hissed a yes and Joy carefully got up, stepping around the tangled masses that were the other girls, and carefully unzipping the tent flap. "What's wrong? Why are you up so early?" Joy asked, blinking in alarm at her boyfriend. He laughed and raised a hand to silence her.

"Nothing's wrong. I wanted to see if you wanted to go for a little hike before the others get up; I figured you already would be, since you're the strange kind of person that likes being up at seven in the morning." Jerome said quietly, straightening up and looking down at Joy. A smile flashed across her thin lips and she nodded quickly.

"Give me a few minutes to get changed and pull my hair up, and then we can go." She replied, and zipped the tent back up without waiting for a response. Jerome nodded at the closed flap and walked over to the fire-pit, kicking at the ashes that remained from their fire last night.

"What?" Jerome asked as he watched Joy slip out of the tent and zip it back up, giggling quietly.

"I stepped on Willow_and _Patricia." Joy laughed guiltily, glancing back at her tent. Jerome snorted, surveying her body in mock concern.

"You stepped on Patricia and made it out with all your limbs?" He joked, standing up from the rock he was on and walking towards her.

"She's a heavy sleeper, so she just kind of snorted it off. But I stepped on her hair and pulled it, kinda, and then I jumped back and stepped on Willow's feet. She like jerked up and muttered something weird and then went back to sleep." Joy shrugged; raising her hands to make sure her ponytail was in place before beaming at Jerome. "Ready?"

"Sure. I grabbed you a water bottles from the cooler, here." He offered, handing her one of the water bottles he had in his hand and then glanced at the sky. "Looks like it might rain. Maybe we should go back to sleep." Jerome remarked with a yawn.

"You're not getting out of it this easy, Jerome. This was your idea, remember? Now come on, this'll be fun." Joy beamed, patting his cheek and then walking eagerly into the woods.

* * *

They soon found an old and overgrown path, and kept to that, stopping once in a while to remark on a squirrel or rabbit or some other odd bit of nature. Jerome gradually slowed down, yawning and blinking more often.

"Come on, Jerome. This was your idea!" Joy reminded him again, falling back to walk beside him. He put an arm around her shoulders, yawning again.

"We've only had like six hours of sleep. Normal people don't function on six hours of sleep." Jerome remarked, pulling her ponytail lightly.

"Yes, they do! And this is fun; wouldn't you rather be seeing all these cute bunnies and squirrels then sleeping?" Joy pouted, lifting her head to look in her tall boyfriend's face. A small laugh blew out his lips as he looked down at her pleading brown eyes.

"I _guess_." Jerome emphasized, making Joy smile in victory. The couple continued walking, talking about school and Poppy and their families.

"So you and your dad are good now, yeah?" Joy asked, craning her neck up to look at Jerome again. He gave a lopsided shrug.

"Suppose so, yeah. He's not a bad guy." Jerome admitted, running a hand through his hair as he kicked at a rock sticking out of the path. "What about you? Never hear you talk about your parents, or family, for that matter." He pointed out, arching an eyebrow at her. Joy sighed and her eyes drifted towards the ground for a moment.

"I dunno. My Mum died when I was still pretty little, so it was just my Dad and I for the most part…" Joy began, making Jerome smirk.

"I'm sorry." Jerome said softly, and Joy raised a shoulder – he figured she was used to this kind of response. "But, ah, so you're a Daddy's girl, are you, Mercer?" He teased, looking down at her affectionately. Her head immediately jerked up to glare at him.

"I was." She said stiffly, removing her eyes from his and speeding up her pace some. Jerome looked after her, confused.

"What'd I say?" He asked, grabbing her shoulder as he easily matched her pace.

"Do you remember that year I left school? The year Nina came?" Joy questioned.

"How could I not? Trixie didn't shut up about you; she drove all of us insane with her 'Where's Joy?' whining." Jerome snorted, shaking his head.

"Well, he made me. They, made me, I guess you could say." Joy grumbled.

"They? Who's they?"

"Jerome, have you completely forgotten what happened this past year? Victor, and his crazy society. My dad told them when I was born and they assumed all this crazy stuff and then I was pulled out of school and kept locked up in my room. It was terrible." Joy snapped and then sighed, training her gaze on a large pine tree looming overhead, millions of thoughts running through her mind.

"_Oh_ – oh, Joy. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Jerome tried to comfort.

"I mean, I guess it wasn't really all his fault. But it's so hard to trust him now. He's supposed to be my dad. He was supposed to keep me safe and all…" Joy said quietly, obviously missing what Jerome had said after being absorbed in her thoughts.

"Guess we both have some daddy-issues." Jerome smirked, hoping to break her out of her thoughts with some jokes. It obviously worked, as Joy turned to face him again with a smile on her face.

"Guess we -" She stopped talking as she fell, face-first onto the path, landing awkwardly on her foot and arm.

"Joy!" Jerome said quickly, running forwards and crouching down beside her.

"I'm – ow – fine." Joy insisted, sitting up and wincing as she pulled her legs to her chest. "Actually, I kind of hurt my ankle." She muttered, sucking in a breath and rubbing her left ankle.

"You don't think it's broken, do you? We can go back to camp and ask Eddie – I think his mom was a nurse or something; maybe he picked up on how to spot these things… Probably not, considering it's Eddie, but it's worth a shot if you think –" Jerome began to ramble, gingerly laying a hand on her ankle as she held up a hand to shut him up.

"No, I think I just twisted it. It was that stupid rock, I wasn't paying attention." Joy sighed, carefully getting to her feet with the help of Jerome. She placed her left foot on the ground and winced as she tried to put pressure on it. Jerome's frown was suddenly replaced with a smile as he walked in front of Joy and knelt down.

"Get on." He ordered, glancing behind him at her, standing with one foot in the air.

"What?"

"_Get on_. We'll piggy-back it to camp." Jerome grinned. Joy laughed and shook her head.

"You'll hurt yourself." She said, rolling her eyes. "I can walk, just give me a minute." Joy insisted, gingerly placing her foot on the ground and trying to keep the grimace from her face. Unfortunately Jerome saw it, and he shrugged, still on the ground.

"I'll carry you in my arms if you'd like. You're not going to hurt me Joy, you're like the size of a five-year-old." He smirked, waiting for her to climb onto his back.

"Jerome!" Joy sighed, hobbling forward and carefully wrapping her arms and legs around Jerome. He stood carefully, hoisting her up from under her knees as she relaxed into a comfortable position.

"Ready?" Jerome asked, turning his head to try to catch a glimpse of her.

"I guess so, even though this is completely unnecessary…" Joy tried to sigh, but a soft giggle came from her lips instead. Jerome nodded and tightened his grip under her knees and began walking at a brisk pace. He'd do a little hop every so often, making Joy gasp and then scold him for scaring her.

Soon enough they arrived back at the little campsite, a busy scene in front of them. KT and Alfie were trying to start a fire with a few little twigs and dry grass that Jerome guessed came from around the sides of the clearing. Willow and Nina were talking by the tent, Nina with a rather confused smile on her face as she nodded along to Willow's nonsense. Fabian was hovering uncertainly behind the two, looking like he wanted to talk to Nina but didn't want to butt in. Then, beside the tiny fire were Patricia, Eddie, and Amber, all fighting over a pan and some breakfast foods they had brought along.

"You can't eat raw sausage, you doofus! You'll get sick!" Patricia groaned, taking the package from Eddie's hands.

"Well how are we going to cook this? Hold the pan over the fire?" Amber asked, picking up the pan that was sitting on her lap and holding it in front of Patricia's face. She scowled and snatched it away, shoving it into Eddie's chest.

"No, Amber, we'd burn ourselves – think a little. And we should have brought one of those portable grill things." Patricia grumbled, looking down at the cold pack of sausages in her hand.

"Both of you shut up. I admit we forgot to bring some of the essentials, especially for cooking, but I can improvise…" Eddie mumbled, glancing around until his eyes landed on Jerome and Joy, who were still hovering by the edge of the clearing.

"What's up with you two, Jerry?" Eddie smirked, shoving the pan back at Patricia and striding over. "Free piggy-back rides? I want one." He said, grinning as Joy shot him a dirty look.

"Joy tripped and hurt her ankle, so I'm carrying her. And don't even think about it." Jerome explained to Eddie, casting him a challenging glare as he let Joy slide off his back. "How's the ankle?"

"It's fine, Jerome. Just sore. I'll be better in a bit." Joy assured as both Eddie and Jerome looked at her suspiciously.

"Is it swelled up?" Eddie asked, looking at her foot, which was still clad in her bright pink tennis shoes and socks.

"I don't know – probably not. Just go make breakfast, I'll be fine." Joy insisted again, daring to put her foot down and cautiously walking over to the log to sit down and exchange a few words with a rather frustrated looking KT.

"Come on, Doctor Eddie, we're waiting for your next genius idea!" Patricia's impatient voice came from behind him, and he spun around to see both Amber and Patricia glaring at him. He sighed and trudged back over, glancing around for something to use to cook the food.

After another half hour of prodding the fire and bickering, the teens finally settled down to eat their breakfast. All of the ideas to use the pan had failed, though most of them had tried at least once to figure out a way to use it. They had settled on piercing their sausages with the sticks they had used for marshmallows last night, not without some complaining, but they made it work. For now, anyway.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! So here's this… I'm not really sure how much I like it, especially the ending. I ****_really need ideas for this_****, because I'm running out and don't know what to do. Just review or PM me with a quick 'So-and-so go on a hike' or 'So-and-so do something exciting', you know, just something I can write a chapter on.**

**I know some of you are waiting for some Fabina, and I'm trying, but ahhh. They've never really been my favorite couple and I don't have a good idea on how to write them. But yeah. Here's this.**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews guys, they mean so much to me!**

**xGaloshes **


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been raining for _three hours_ straight, now." KT sighed, pulling a bit of the tent flap back to peer outside. All ten teens had retreated into the girl's larger tent when the rain had started, with the assumption it would pass. It hadn't, and, in fact, it had only gotten worse.

"Welcome to the UK." Patricia snorted, leaning against the bags. A few others mumbled their agreement, and then they lapsed into silence again. The gloom and rain outside seemed to be taking its toll on the teens.

"I'm _bored_." Amber groaned, slapping the magazine she was skimming through shut. "Let's do something." She said hopefully, propping herself up onto her elbows and looking at the others.

"Like a game?" Alfie asked, looking down at her with a grin.

"Probably not any that you have in mind, but yes, a game of some sorts." Amber replied.

"How about truth-or-dare?" KT suggested, making Amber eagerly sit up straight.

"Yes! Everyone in?" Amber smiled excitedly, looking at the others. Alfie nodded instantly, and Fabian and Nina exchanged a glance and then gave her an uncertain nod. Willow clapped and cheered, sharing Amber's enthusiasm for the came. Joy agreed quickly as well, and, with an 'encouraging' glance from her, Jerome did also. Eddie smirked and nodded, no doubt thinking of some dares already, and then everyone's gaze settled on an uninterested looking Patricia. Amber gave her a pouty look, making her sigh.

"_Fine._" She said; trying to keep a smile off her face as Eddie nudged her. Amber squealed, clapping her hands to draw attention to her once more.

"Okay, so we each get one pass –"

"Two passes." Joy interjected, making Amber wave her hand impatiently.

"Fine, two passes. And no _really_ disgusting dares." Amber decided, giving Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie a stern look. It was agreed on, and Willow bounced in her seat.

"I'll go first! Okay, er, Amber, truth or dare?" Willow asked, playing with her red hair.

"Truth." Amber promptly decided with a nod.

"What's the weirdest thing that's happened to you at a mall?" Willow asked, causing a few others to groan.

"Like she needs another reason to tell mall stories." Patricia sighed, crossing her legs and resting her elbow on her knee, and her head in her hand. Amber sent her a glare and cleared her throat.

"Hm, well. Maybe the time I was shopping for shoes and some crazy guy came up, touched my hair, told me it was pretty, and then walked away?" Amber mused, thinking back over her countless shopping trips. "It was still a nice compliment, though. Now, Nina! Truth or dare?"

Nina sighed, clearly hoping she wouldn't be picked any time soon. "Truth, I guess?"

"Did you date anyone back in America, this past year?" Amber asked with a smile. Nina bit her lip, looking at her lap.

"Well, y-yeah. One guy, Jerold." Nina began, feeling Fabian tense up beside her and looking, confused, at Amber's shocked face. Her eyes went wide suddenly and she shook her head, "It was only for like a week, until I figured out he was really a big jerk." She assured, sneaking a glance at Fabian that nearly everyone saw. He looked more relaxed now, but his cheeks had a faint red tint. "So – Jerome, truth or dare?" Nina asked quickly, hoping to get some attention off of her.

"Finally, dare." Jerome said, leaning forward and cracking his knuckles. Nina seemed a bit put-off by this, as it took her a moment to think of a dare.

"I dare you to wear one of our skirts for the rest of the day." Nina finally grinned, making the other girls applaud. Jerome considered it and nodded, holding his hand out for the piece of clothing. Amber quickly turned and rummaged through some bags until she found a bedazzled pale blue one, which she threw at him happily.

"Just don't rip it, okay?" Amber said warily as Jerome tugged it on over his jeans. He rolled his eyes at her and did a few quick poses and plopping back down beside Joy.

"Right, so, Eddie?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the American boy. Eddie weighed his options and went with a 'truth', figuring any dare Jerome could think up would be pretty horrible. "Does Trixie ever _really_ get on your nerves?" Jerome asked with a twisted smile as Patricia's head perked up to look at Eddie.

"Oh, yeah, sometimes." He said with a shrug, earning a light slap from Patricia. "What? It's truth or dare, not lie or dare." Eddie remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, you get on my nerves, too." Patricia said, narrowing her eyes at him. Eddie smirked, taking her hand in his.

"Good." He mumbled from the corner of his mouth, making her shake her head and smile, not removing her hand from his as Jerome groaned.

"Come on, that was supposed to start a fight, not mushiness. You've gone soft, Trix." Jerome remarked, making Patricia tug her hand from Eddie's and send him a heated glare.

"Okay, KT, truth or dare?" Eddie asked quickly before Patricia and Jerome could start an argument.

"Dare." KT grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"Drink some of the ketchup we have straight down." Eddie chuckled, watching her reaction.

"Ugh, Eddie, that's gross. But fine, if you go get it, we don't have ketchup in our cooler." KT said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. He sighed, but stood up and unzipped the tent to go get the ketchup from the boy's tent. Eddie returned quickly, soaked from the pouring rain outside, but clutching a ketchup bottle. He handed it to KT and then walked back over to his place beside Patricia, dripping water everywhere.

"Oh, you're not sitting by me! You're soaked, you smell like a wet dog!" Patricia mocked as he approached. Joy agreed, wrinkling her nose and frowning at him.

"Sorry." Eddie said with a shrug, suddenly shaking his head and sending water from his hair all over the tent.

"Eddie! We have expensive things in here!" Amber screeched, throwing her hands up in front of her face as he shook off like a dog. He snorted and then plopped down next to Patricia, who was wiping her wet face off.

"Drink up, KT." Eddie grinned, everyone shooting him dirty looks as they mopped off their faces. KT grimaced as she opened up the bottle and brought it to her mouth. She pinched her nose and squeezed her eyes together as she began squirting the ketchup into her mouth. 'Ewws' came from the majority of the teens as she chugged it down, stopping after a minute.

"Good?" KT asked with a gag, looking up at Eddie. He nodded with an innocent smile, dodging as she threw the bottle at him. KT wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, still gagging a bit as she looked around at the group. "Fabian?"

"Ah – er – dare – no, no, truth!" Fabian finally decided, looking worriedly.

"You still like Nina?" KT smirked behind her hand, still trying to get the taste of pure ketchup from her mouth. Fabian shot her an 'I-thought-we-were-friends' look, rubbing his neck nervously. Nina's head was down, her fingers picking at a loose thread on her jeans, but looking through her eyelashes over at Fabian.

"O-of course I like Nina, she's one of my best friends." Fabian finally stammered, making Amber groan.

"That's not what she meant, Fabian Rutter!" Amber protested as KT nodded in agreement. Smirks were exchanged by all – of course Fabian still liked Nina and Nina still liked Fabian, but it was pulling teeth trying to get them to admit it.

"I-I guess, technically, I.. do." Fabian finally admitted, a blush reddening across both his and Nina's faces. "Alfie! Truth or dare?" He asked quickly, making Alfie stop his snickering and look up.

"Dare." Alfie said quickly, raising his eyebrows and waiting for it.

"Ahh, I dare you to put ice-cube down your shirt a-and dance until it melts?" Fabian said uncertainly, recalling a somewhat similar dare one of his brothers had proposed when they were younger.

"Easy." Alfie grinned, crawling over to the girl's cooler and taking a handful of ice-cubes. He instructed Willow to put them down his shirt as he tucked it into his pants, so that none would fall out. Once in, he did a bit of a jitter as he got used to the feeling, and made his way to the open center of the tent, doing a jerky dance. Amber laughed and cheered as he did his ridiculous dance, and the rest of them chuckled as well. After a few minutes the ice melted, leaving the bottom part of Alfie's shirt and part of his pants wet, but he raised his fist in victory none-of-the-less.

"Lets see now… I believe our dear Trixie hasn't had a turn yet." Alfie pointed out, stroking his chin. Patricia groaned loudly as Alfie put his fingertips together mischievously. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth – no way I'm going to fall victim to one of your dares again." Patricia replied with a smug smile. Alfie nodded, thinking for a moment before exclaiming an 'Aha!'.

"What's the meanest joke you've ever played on someone?" Alfie grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ooh, good one." Patricia remarked, pursing her lips. "Well, besides dumping stuff on all the newbies, I suppose it was the time I convinced Piper our room was haunted when we were seven. I stood in our closet and made noises until she cried for a week and she had nightmares for like a month straight afterwards." Patricia chuckled, smiling fondly at the memory. Alfie and Jerome laughed as well, but Eddie shook his head.

"So you were a terror back then too, huh?" He asked with a smirk, putting his arm around her shoulders, making her look up at him and nod proudly.

"Well, then… Joy?" Patricia asked, leaning forwards to look at the small brunette. Joy looked at Patricia cautiously, knowing her friend all too well.

"Truth." Joy decided, making Patricia frown for a moment.

"Fine, then… What bothers you the most about Jerome?" Patricia finally asked, smirking at Jerome's face. He didn't think she wasn't getting payback for the Eddie thing, did he?

"A hard one… Maybe his vanity – or, oh, no, his disloyalty." Joy mused, prompting Jerome to make a hurt noise. "I still like you though, even when you're wearing a girly skirt." Joy added, setting up to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. He gave a royal smirk to Patricia, who was frowning as her plot failed as well.

Joy turned to face Willow next. "Truth or dare?"

"Ooh, dare, I suppose." Willw decided, clasping her hands together and beaming at Joy expectantly

"Do impressions of all of us." Joy finally said, shrugging. Willow did a little dance in her spot on the ground before she stood up and cleared her throat.

"I'm Eddie, and I like pranks and hoagies." Willow began, standing up on her tiptoes and trying to speak in a deep American accent. Everyone laughed, and Willow continued with the others loudly.

The game lasted for a while longer, resulting in some blushed faces, heated glares, and lots of laughter. It wasn't until Amber was dared to stand out in the rain for a full five minutes did the teens realize that the storm had stopped.

They all filed out of the tent, stretching and kicking at the wet grass. The sun was shining brightly now, and Willow suddenly squealed loudly.

"Look! A rainbow!" She said happily, pointing at the bright sky. Amber 'aww'd' and laid her head against Alfie's shoulder. Nina and Fabian were standing near the tent, sneaking glances at each other and subtly shifting closer. KT smiled and glanced around at the others.

"We all brought bathing suits, right? We should go down to the lake; it doesn't look like it's going to rain again." She suggested. Patricia and Eddie shared a sappy smile, remembering last night's events, and agreed. The others did as well, and hurried into the tents to change.

**Prompted by **Kayleighann5**, not exactly as they ordered it, but I tried xD I'm terrible with truth-or-dare games Dx I usually sit out and laugh when my friends play them, because everything's normally gross or just plain weird with them (like licking toes or cuddling with one's sleeping brother), so I just had to look up dares and stuff online. **

**Buttt here's another chapter. Next'll be a fun group-at-the-lake scene, and should be up in a day or two (: **

**Thanks for all the reviews, and keep those ideas coming! I really need them xD**

**xGaloshes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis

* * *

"You should have warned us there were so many thorns on this path, Patricia! My legs are all scratched up now." Amber complained, gingerly stepping over another branch of thorns that lay in their path.

"I was in jeans last night, it was dark, and I was being pulled by an Eddie, Amber. Thorns were the least of my concerns, and I wasn't even paying attention." Patricia grumbled, jerking her bare leg back as a branch of thorns she had pushed away snapped back and hit it.

"Where are the guys?" Joy asked, grabbing Patricia's shoulder for support as she jumped over the same branch that had just hit her best friend.

"Alfie said that we were taking too long to change, so he and the others were heading down. And he said to stick to this path because it led straight to the lake." Amber informed.

"Let's hope this wasn't one of his jokes." Nina groaned, pulling her towel tighter around herself and flinching as a sudden breeze made the raindrops on the leaves drop down on them.

"What do you mean, Nina?" KT asked curiously, walking in pace with the dirty-blonde and wiping a raindrop from her forehead.

"I love Alfie to death, but getting us lost in the woods in only bathing suits and towels is something he – and most of the other guys – would find funny, isn't it?" Nina pointed out to the other American.

"Oh, Boo wouldn't do that!" Amber cried, shaking her head, "Jerome would, though."

"Hey, Jerome's no worse then Alfie is." Joy piped up again, defending her boyfriend.

"Yes, but, Alfie wouldn't do that to me unless someone else forced him to – and we all know how good at forcing people into things Jerome is." Amber replied, brushing some leaves off her shoulders. Joy's chest puffed indignantly as she prepared to argue back when Patricia, who was walking in the front, held up a hand to silence them.

"Shut up! All of our boyfriends are idiots, we get it. But I heard a noise." Patricia hissed, stopping in her tracks and looking around.

"You heard that too? It sounded like someone walking." KT said quietly, looking around as well. The girls all shifted nervously, feeling watched. Another crack of a stick was heard, making Willow jump and almost topple into the bushes.

"I just heard a voice!" Amber whispered, slapping a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in fear. Willow nodded in agreement, her eyes scanning the woods and locking on a clump of thick bushes not too far away from them.

"I think it came from over there!" Willow whispered urgently, pointing to the bushes. Though, no sooner had those words left her lips did a noise sound from behind them. They all jumped and turned around, only to see a teasingly bare path.

"This is getting weird. Maybe we should head back to camp." Joy suggested fearfully, edging closer to Patricia.

"No. I'll never live it down if Eddie thinks I got scared of nothing in the woods and ran away." Patricia said, shaking her head.

"_Patricia_, why do you have to be so competitive? What if something _is_ out here? Wouldn't Eddie be happy you ran away instead of getting eaten?" Joy tried to reason with the auburn haired girl, but to no avail.

"No, we're going to the lake, come on." Patricia ordered, waving her hand and walking ahead of the rest of the group of girls while they stalled. Patricia had only walked a few feet before she stopped again with a loud scream. The other girls quickly ran over, only to see the front of Patricia's towel all wet.

"They have water guns!" She managed to yell before jets of water came from hidden places all around the group of girls. The drenching and screaming only lasted for about a minute until the boy's guns ran out of water. All four boys then sheepishly stepped out of the bushes.

"T-they made me!" Fabian stammered, throwing his bright yellow water gun onto the ground in front of him and holding his hands up to the girls' angry glares.

"I can't _believe_ you!" Patricia hissed, storming up to Eddie and tugging the gun from his hands. "My towel is soaked!"

"That's payback for that little water balloon prank you pulled last week, Yacker, remember?" Eddie grinned, watching her try to spray him with the empty gun. Amber made an indignant noise from behind them.

"You sprayed all of us, just to get back at Patricia!?" She said in disbelief, motioning to her drenched towel and hair wildly.

"You were all going to get wet anyway, we are going swimming." Jerome pointed out, twirling his green water gun around his finger as he leaned against a tall tree.

"Just you wait, boys. Just you wait." Joy warned before stalking up to Patricia. The rest of the girls followed, and the group stomped down the path to the lake, leaving the guys laughing loudly – if not a bit nervously from Joy's threat.

* * *

"Please?" Eddie begged, swimming beside his girlfriend.

"No."

"_Please?_" He asked again, propelling himself forward and getting in front of her.

"No, Eddie." Patricia said firmly, splashing his face and floating away. Eddie swam determinedly after her, grabbing her shoulders to make her face him.

"I'm just a tin can, standing in front of a tank, asking her to battle with me." He tried to say seriously, but the corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk as Patricia rolled her eyes.

"You're such a loser. I'm not playing that game, it's ridiculous." Patricia tried to hold back a laugh and smile as she pried his hands off her shoulders.

"But I bet Jerome and Alfie!" Eddie groaned, sending a splash of water back at her.

"_Oh_, so that's why you used that corny dance line, huh? Well, at least you admit you only want me to go with you this time to win a bet." Patricia said, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Honesty's the best policy. Now c'mon, we can totally beat Joy and Jerome, and Amber and Alfie. And they're trying to get Nina and Fabian to play, too." Eddie grinned, looking at her pleadingly.

"But it's so stupid and… _coupley_." Patricia grumbled, crinkling her nose.

"We are a couple, Yacker. Did you not know that yet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. His only response was a meaningful glare. "Okay, fine. I'll ask KT if _she_ wants to play with me."

"You wouldn't." Patricia hissed, her eyes widening. She and KT were friends, and she knew Eddie… loved her…, but she couldn't help but feel the familiar twinge of jealousy when Eddie did anything involving another girl – especially KT.

"Oh, I would. I want to win." Eddie said seriously, nodding. Of course he wouldn't ask KT, mostly because Patricia would kill him if he did, but he knew playing the jealousy card would trick Patricia into playing. He wasn't proud of it, but he couldn't loose that twenty-five dollars.

"_Fine._ But if you drop me one time, I swear I will _never_ trust you again." Patricia warned; sighing in defeat as Eddie gave a loud 'woop!' of victory.

"She's in, told you!" He called as he swam back over to Alfie and Jerome. "Fabian playing?"

"Guess so. Him and Nina'll be out first round though." Jerome snickered, glancing over at Nina and Fabian, who were blushing nervously.

* * *

"Losers!" Joy taunted, still on Jerome's shoulders after the game. He was laughing and shouting out taunts along with her as Patricia and Eddie glared at them. The game of 'Chicken' had boiled down to Patricia and Eddie versus Joy and Jerome after Fabian had dropped Nina in the first round (as Jerome had predicted) and Amber had given up after seeing just how competitive Joy and Patricia could get. The final battle was watched by everyone from the sides of the lake, cheering on each couple until Eddie had suddenly fell. Patricia had emerged again yelling at Eddie for being clumsy as Eddie blamed his sudden fall on stepping on a sharp rock and demanded a rematch. This rematch was dismissed, however, which brought them to the current taunts Joy and Jerome were throwing at them.

"That game was stupid anyway." Patricia huffed, floating over to KT and Willow, who, after seeing the violent battles, were glad that they had sat out.

"You looked like you were having fun, though." Willow pointed out, making KT chuckle quietly.

"We need to get back at Eddie – at all of the boys, for that water gun thing." Patricia said, pointedly ignoring Willow.

"I don't know, revenge isn't always good –" Willow began, frowning worriedly as she recalled Mara's obsession with revenge this past school year.

"No, we do. And I take it you have a plan?" KT grinned as she caught sight of Patricia's face.

"When do I not? I'm thinking we wait until they go to sleep and then scare the heck out of them." Patricia said, her eyes traveling over to Eddie and Jerome, who were still arguing about a rematch. Joy was now swimming towards them cheerfully.

"Hey KT, Willow, _Loser_." Joy called as she neared them, making Patricia scowl.

"We're busy, Joy. If you're not going to let that go then you can go play with the other little kids over there." Patricia snapped, still sore from her loss, as she motioned over to Eddie and Jerome. Joy rolled her eyes and playfully punched Patricia's arm.

"Sorry, sorry. I just rarely win against you, it's a nice change. But what's up?" Joy asked, raising her eyebrows. KT quickly filled her in on their revenge plan. Joy's mouth fell into a frown similar to the one Willow wore previously. "Revenge isn't always sweet, Trix." She warned.

"Yeah, yeah. We have to do this though, please? And it's not like there's going to be any long-term affects, we just scare them a bit and that's that." Patricia said, looking between Willow and Joy.

"I _guess_. But don't we need to let Nina and Amber know?" Joy sighed.

"Oh yeah, where are they?" KT asked, floating away from the other three girls some. Joy pursed her lips and looked up for a moment.

"I think they were by that little waterfall thing, Amber's all pumped about Fabina again." The brunette smirked, jabbing her thumb behind her. KT nodded and swam off to go get the two blondes.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent around the lake, with the girls secretly plotting and the guys wrestling in the water. Around four Alfie finally left the lake, observing his wrinkly hands with an amused look on his face.

"Who else is hungry?" He asked loudly, walking up towards the large flat rock most of the girls were lounging on.

"There's a bunch of sandwiches in our cooler. I forgot to bring them, though." Joy said, sitting up and fixing her bikini.

"Aww, man!" Alfie groaned, plopping down beside Amber on her towel. "Who's going to go get them?"

"You're the one that's hungry, Boo." Amber pointed out, stretching and cracking open an eye to watch Alfie groan again.

"But I can't walk that far on an empty stomach." He said, clutching his stomach dramatically. "What if I fainted in the woods?"

"If I didn't burn so much energy screaming when I was being sprayed by a bunch of water guns, I might have had enough to go get them for you. But now I don't, sorry." Amber replied coolly, making Joy laugh. Alfie frowned at the two and then crawled across the large rock over to where Patricia was sitting on the edge, her feet dangling into the water where Eddie was swimming in front of her.

"Trixie," Alfie began, stretching out her nickname.

"No." Patricia replied promptly, removing her eyes from Eddie and turning to him.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Alfie protested, throwing up his hands.

"Alfie, you're not exactly quiet, I heard you talking to Joy and Amber. I'm not going back to camp to get those sandwiches, guilt someone else into it." Patricia said, glaring at him.

"We have sandwiches?" Eddie asked suddenly, swimming back to the rock and pulling himself up, somewhat, so that his elbows rested on the rock as he looked between Patricia and Alfie.

"Back at camp in our cooler, yes." Patricia said, scooting away from his wet body.

"Then let's make Fabian go get them!" Eddie said happily, releasing himself from the rock and falling back into the water. "Fabian! Hey!" He called, swimming over to where Nina and Fabian were talking by the waterfall. Nina looked a bit annoyed as he interrupted them, but Eddie wasn't paying attention to her – he was hungry.

"We need you to run back to camp and get the sandwiches in the girl's cooler." Eddie said quickly, watching Fabian crinkle his nose. "Please? We're all starving." Eddie begged before he could refuse.

"I guess I'll go." Fabian groaned, looking apologetically at Nina before getting up from the submerged rock they were sitting on. All three swam to the bank and got out, Fabian walking to the woods while Nina and Eddie walked over to the rock the others were on.

"There you are, Jerry." Eddie greeted, sitting down on the edge with Patricia. Jerome looked up from the conversation – or argument – he was having with Joy and Amber.

"Had to make a pit-stop." Jerome replied, making Amber scrunch her nose before continuing on with her speech to Joy. Eddie snorted, looking over at Patricia.

"You didn't swim much today." He pointed out.

"I had other things on my mind." Patricia replied, turning her head so Eddie didn't see the mischievous smirk on her face. She couldn't wait until tonight.

"Will you get back in when we're done eating?" Eddie asked hopefully, cocking his head at her. Patricia shrugged, letting one of her feet drop over the side of the rock and into the water.

* * *

Fabian carried the bag of sandwiches in his hand, humming quietly to himself as he walked out of the camp again. He made it back into the woods without any big events (other then stumbling a bit on a large root). It was only when he paused at a fork in the path did he hear anything other then birdsong. There was a quiet rustling noise, and it defiantly wasn't the wind. Fabian did a complete circle, eyes searching the bushes nervously.

"Patricia? J-Joy? I really didn't want to spray you guys, I swear! If you want to get back at someone, it's Eddie – it was all his idea!" He said frantically, clutching the bag of sandwiches to his chest. The only response to this was even more rustling from somewhere nearby.

"Amber? KT?" Fabian called, taking a few steps forward and looking for a flash of hair or color. "_Willow_?" He jumped, seeing a flash of dull red out of the corner of his eye. The dark-brunette boy spun around again, only to see a red bird flying into a tree. Fabian frowned, pulling at the collar of his shirt worriedly.

"I'm going insane…" He muttered to himself, shaking his head and continuing on his way. The bag of sandwiches now hung loosely from his hand again, and he was tense as he walked down the path back to the lake. He had almost dismissed the sound as nerves when he heard it again – a quiet rustling just behind him.

"Guys, this isn't funny!" Fabian yelled over his shoulder, eyes scanning the trees and overgrown bushes and weeds. Still, no reply came. He gritted his teeth together and continued down the path, if not a bit quicker then he was going.

Fabian could hear the quiet sound of the little waterfall now; he was so close to getting out of these woods. The rustle of the bushes came even louder behind him now, and finally Fabian snapped. He dropped the bag of sandwiches and began running towards the sound of the waterfall. He was being followed – by what, he didn't know – and he had to warn the others incase it was dangerous. '_Let's just hope it's not another evil spirit._' Fabian prayed quietly as he darted out of the woods.

"There's something in there!" He gasped, clutching a stitch in his side. Alfie looked over, confused.

"Where are the sandwiches!?" The other boy called, holding a hand over his eyes as he surveyed Fabian. Fabian jogged over, gasping for breath.

"There's something in the woods!" Fabian repeated, pointing to the trees.

"Of course there's something in there, it's a forest. Where are the sandwiches?" Eddie asked now, sitting up a little more. Fabian groaned, glaring at the unconcerned others.

"Something was following me in the woods! I dropped the sandwiches and ran – w-we need to hide or something, what if it's –" He paused, motioning wildly with his hands, "_Anubis _related?" He said, looking meaningfully at the other Sibuna members. They glanced at each other before Alfie and Eddie both stood up.

"We'll go look." Eddie decided, motioning for Alfie to follow. Fabian sat down between Nina and Jerome, watching the two other boys go into the woods. Nina bit her lip, playing with the hem of her bikini-skirt nervously, memories of previous 'Anubis related' experiences flooding her mind.

Eddie and Alfie were only gone for a few minutes before they appeared again. Both were laughing, and Alfie was digging through the bag of sandwiches and sidestepping as they walked to keep it away from Eddie.

"Well?" Patricia was the first to ask as the two neared the rock again.

"There was a pretty big rabbit trying to get in the bag. There's a hole in the bottom, you must have left a trail of loose crumbs and the rabbit followed after you." Eddie smirked, slapping Fabian's shoulder as he walked back to his spot beside Patricia. Fabian blushed and stammered a lame excuse as Nina patted his knee sympathetically.

"You took the sandwiches from the poor bunny?" Amber asked, looking open-mouthed at Alfie.

"We have to eat, Ambs!" Alfie exclaimed, beginning to hand out the only slightly squished sandwiches. Sandwiches were passed around, being unwrapped, picked at, and switched. Eddie held two sandwiches in his hand, just out of Patricia's reach.

"Eddie, give me my sandwich!" She scolded, slapping his shoulder lightly.

"I'm really hungry, though. I _need _to eat two, Yacker." Eddie replied seriously, holding the sandwiches farther away as she leaned over him to reach them. "Do you remember last night?" He asked quietly into her ear. She stopped her scrambling for the sandwich for a moment, freezing mid-grab.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked, narrowing her eyes. If he thought her sort-of saying she loved him entitled him to her sandwich, he had another thing coming.

"I mean… when you…" Eddie began, leaning forwards and moving slightly so his nose was almost touching her cheek. Patricia turned her head slightly to look him in the eyes, only to be suddenly pushed off of the rock and into the cool water. She emerged again, mouth agape. "When you pushed me in the water?" Eddie finished, cocking an eyebrow at her as the rest of the group laughed loudly.

Patricia pursed her lips and glared at all of them as they laughed, especially Eddie, who was now unwrapping one of the sandwiches. She was _so_ scaring him so bad that he'd pee his pants, tonight.

* * *

**A long one, oooh.**

**Re-watching season 2 is making me lapse into a Peddie prank war, hope none of you mind that ^^; **

**Added a bit of what **ljsdancer1 **suggested, Fabian getting scared by a rabbit in the woods (not exactly as they requested, as Amber wasn't involved, but I tried xD) I don't think I have much more to say about this… hm. **

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are all great! Reading them certainly puts a smile on my face.**

**xGaloshes**


End file.
